


Big Spoon

by Fae98



Series: Rarl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae98/pseuds/Fae98





	Big Spoon

When Ron was done crying, he felt too tired to talk. Carl understood, but there was a problem. 

There was only one bed.

"I can sleep in the floor if you want." Carl said. Secretly hoping that Ron would let him sleep in the bed with him, but knowing he would probably say no. 

Ron considered it, and gave Carl his answer.

"You can sleep in the bed with me." 

Carl couldn't believe his ears. Ron actually said yes.

"O-okay," Carl said trying to hide his excitement, "if you say so."

Ron could tell he was excited. The younger boy wasn't very good at hiding it. 

Carl got himself cleaned up, then looked at the bed. It was a twin size, so two people could probably lay in it comfortably side by side. 

They both got in the bed and within minutes, fell asleep.

-Time Skip- 

When Carl woke up, he felt a body behind his. He panicked for a moment, but then remembered the events of yesterday and where he was. 

Then he remembered Ron was on the bed with him. He then felt a pair of arms tighten around him.

He turned his head slightly to see who it was, and it was Ron!

He looked so peaceful and young in his sleep. Carl didn't want to move so he lay there. 

Ron woke up, and Carl pretended to be alseep.   
Ron was wondering why he felt something warm in his arms. Then he remembered yesterday. The day his remaining family was eaten alive in front of him. 

He felt a panic attack coming, and tried to slow down his breathing but it didn't work. Carl could feel Ron's breathing become faster so he turned around in his arms and said,

"Ron, it's okay. You're alive, and it's going to be fine." While he was stroking his arm comfortingly.  
Ron heard these words, and felt the stroking on his arm, and surprisingly they calmed him down. Carl was surprised the words calmed him.

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "I was remembering   
yesterday. But thank you for calming me down."

"You're welcome." Carl said. 

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Sure, but this time, I'm the big spoon."


End file.
